


Ties That Bind

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Pain Train, F/M, Force Bond, Mutual Pining, Reylo angst, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Luke Skywalker must do his best to guide Rey and Ben from beyond death. He must also repair the fragile Force Bond between them, so that through the ties that bind them each can heal, learn from the past and restore balance to the Force before it is too late.





	1. PROLOGUE

His essence floated along through the Force. It was good to finally be at some measure of peace, albeit too soon for his liking. Had it been minutes or millennia since his fading?

Then it called out to him. A feeling more than a voice, foreign and familiar at the same time. _You failed him,_ it said as it flashed a person before Luke's ghostly eyes. 

_"I did."_ There was no point in denying it. He had certainly failed the person the Force had shown him. He had betrayed that person and that person's parents and the children and the parents of the children in his care and under his tutelage. 

_Yet you can still fix it._

_How?_

With impressions and images, he was shown: a dark rippling anger, ripe with dismay and fraught with betrayal, then an innocent wanting, a wish, knowing and pure, devastated but stubborn. The essences were connected by a rapidly fraying thread. 

And suddenly, he knew what to do. Without giving it further thought, he reached out and grabbed the threads and bound them together again, intricately weaving them together. He watched as the girl—no, woman--under his training stared out into the distance from that oh so familiar craft at the kneeling man with tears in his soul. They were not in close proximity to each other, but the ghost saw them. He saw the pain and...the potential. The potential for balance, for peace. 

_You will know peace when there is balance, Luke Skywalker._

Luke bowed his ethereal head. _"I understand."_

_You must also go to each of them to train them._

_"I will."_

_You will right the wrongs you have enacted. There is much that can be done and it starts with hope, Luke. Do not give up and do not allow your loved ones to give up._

Luke started. _"Leia... Rey..._

_Seek out others as well. There are many who are sympathetic to the Resistance cause who can be reached through the Force. You should get started; there's precious little time._


	2. Chapter 2

LEIA, REY, POE, FINN, CHEWBACCA

In the realm of the living, General Leia Organa gripped Rey's hand again. 

“It's really done, then.” Rey said quietly. 

“Dear child, it's never done.” Leia said simply. “We will have to confront the First Order at some point.” 

“But how?” Rey turned to face the older woman with tears in her eyes. “We're twenty people now. We've got one ship!” 

“I think the first thing we should do is find more Jedi,” Poe stated. “I mean, I know that term is wrong, since the Jedi are gone, but more...beings like you that can use the Force, Rey.” 

“I think he's right, General,” Finn said quietly, his hand still stroking Rose's cheek. The unconscious woman moaned and the medic came over to her. Reluctantly, Finn stepped away from her and sat on a crate across from Rey and Leia. “We need more allies. The SOS didn't bring any to Crait and we need to find some. We're going to need all the help we can get.” 

The Falcon jumped to hyperspace. Rey, now in the pilot's seat, and Chewbacca watched the stars elongate and the viewport became filled with lines. “Chewie, what are we doing?” 

A growl. 

“Yes, I KNOW we're fleeing Crait and the First Order, but in the long run, what are we doing? Are we just prolonging the inevitable?” Rey sat back in the seat, barely restraining tears. 

A long, low growl, followed by a series of staccato grunts, then a moan. 

“The 'don't give up' speech is getting really old.” 

A Wookiee smile, then a high pitched whine. 

“Fine, fine, I'll look on the bright side for now: we aren't dead or in custody. Where are we going?” 

Chewie shrugged then issued a few grunts, motioning to the Falcon. 

“I agree: the first step is repairs and maybe try to find a few other ships. Do you know a system where there are allies?” 

Another Wookiee smile, then the Falcon reverted from hyperspace. An orb the color of mildew sat in front of them; in between the green were white swirls that Rey recognized as clouds. “What planet is that?”

A happy growl. 

“That's Kashyyyk? Your home world? It's lovely.” When she had landed on Ahch-To, Rey thought she had seen all the green in the galaxy. 

The Falcon slid easily into the atmosphere and Chewie helped Rey guide it through the storms to the landing pad. Leia, Rey, Chewie, C3PO and Poe disembarked; Finn elected to stay with Rose and Connix and Pava saw to reorganizing sleeping arrangements, counting heads and taking stock of supplies. 

Chewie led the group to a large hut where a female Wookiee with brown tipped fur and a gray muzzle stood and enveloped him in a large hug. They conversed in Shryii'wook and then Chewie turned and motioned to Leia to step forward. 

“It seems that there will be a meeting to discuss Chewbacca's life debt to Han Solo and Leia and myself are to be present. Unfortunately, you and Captain Dameron are not invited, Mistress Rey.” C3PO translated. “Master Chewbacca will show you to your quarters.” 

The room Rey was shown to was small for Wookiee standards, but still huge for human standards. It contained a bed, a side table, a desk, a bureau and some type of moisture resistant lighting. It was raining outside; it hadn't stopped raining since they landed. Rey set her bag on the bed, unsure if she should unpack or wait; she had no idea how long she would be here. 

Poe Dameron was assigned another room of the same size and contents down the hall, for which she was grateful. She didn't feel like company right now. She sat down with her head in her hands. How? Why? Why didn't he just come with me?

But why didn't I stay with him? Was I meant to rule? COULD I have ruled? Could I have been a good ruler? 

All these questions and more rattled around in Rey's mind as she drifted to sleep.

LEIA

“Let's get to the point.” The female Wookiee, named Hwroma, said through C3PO after introductions were made. “Since the one known as Han Solo is dead, Chewbacca should not continue the life debt. Our laws say that Solo saved Chewbacca's life and that Chewbacca is bonded to Solo and Solo alone. As Solo is dead, we cannot ask him to continue his service.” 

Leia slumped. Chewbacca was a valuable asset and ally, but he was his own being. “Chewbacca has been at my family's side for decades. I'm not asking him to continue his life debt, I'm asking for help from your clan.”

“What kind of help?” A male with cinnamon colored fur, hazel eyes and a knife at his thigh asked suspiciously. 

“Ships, personnel, allies. A place away from your population or any others to regroup and reassess.” 

“Well, we do not have ships,” the matriarch chuckled. “We cannot give but so much support. The First Order follows in the Empire's steps in enslaving our people; having you here would create much suspicion. We would be willing to provide support in the form of any Wookiee who wishes to join you, though there may be few.” 

“Thank you. As for Chewbacca, may I suggest that he make his own choice? He's been a faithful friend for years and we owe him that much.” Leia offered. 

“I agree, General. Let us put the choice to Chewbacca.” 

The collective group all turned towards Chewbacca, who looked as surprised as a Wookiee could look. After a few thoughtful moments, he gave a speech punctuated with growls, yips, barks and snarls. C3PO translated. “It has been quite some time since I was able to be home for any measure beyond a few days. I wish to be released of my life debt and remain here.” 

Leia's shoulders slumped. Losing Chewbacca would mean losing the Falcon, since he was the next in line for it. It would strand them on Kashyyyk for an indefinite amount of time. 

“However, I invite you as honored guests for a while. As such, you will be allowed use of any resources we have, provided you pitch in with refilling them after three days. In a week's time, I will revisit my decision and let you know about anything else.” 

“And the Millennium Falcon?” 

“For now she remains mine, until I find a pilot worthy of her. There are at least two to choose from.” 

Leia smiled. “Thank you, Chewie.” She accepted the Wookiee's embrace, standing, cognizant of the ache in her hips and knees. She was excused from the meeting and was shown to her quarters with C3PO. 

She sat with a sigh on the bed. 

Time was catching up to her, as it was with everyone. There were more grey hairs on her head than previously thought and her bones ached. She was not sure if the latter was the result of being ejected into dead space for some minutes or just age, but either way, it was a solemn reminder that time is impatient and waits for no being. 

The Millennium Falcon was nearing a century old; Han had earned the classic from a card game with a smuggler friend of his. She doubted its structural integrity multiple times rocketing through space on some nerf-brained adventure or other. 

Maybe it was time to pass the helm. To let others lead. 

But not yet. There was still so much to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the deal. I've posted these chapters to give people a taste of what is to come.......which....I am still... writing... Sooo here you go.

REY

Standing on Ahch-to, Rey stared out at the ocean. The porgs and the caregivers were gone and the island was deserted. 

Then she felt it. The Calling. She ran down the stairs of the temple to the Dark Place, that terrifying opening of darkness and malevolence. Instead of hesitating, she dove in, slicing through the water like a fish. She came up as she did before, but with purpose. The mirror was still there and she ran to it. 

“Show me—oh!” 

As she spoke, she touched it and before she could finish, the mirror cleared itself to show--

\--Kylo Ren standing in front of her, overlapping her own reflection but not engulfing it despite his black clothing and cape. He looked as surprised to be there as she did to find him and his features screwed up into a snarl, left hand clenching up in anger. His right pushed aside his cape and reached for his lightsaber and Rey instinctively jumped. 

Rey turned to her right—there was no one. Ren was only in the mirror. She put her hand to the mirror. Ren's expression softened and his right hand went from reaching for his saber, to matching hers on the mirror. 

“It is you...” Ren's black eyes widened in surprise. 

Then Rey woke up.

 

KYLO REN

Ren woke up in a cold sweat, lightsaber in hand from where he called it. It was activated and he was standing on his bed in night trousers in a fighting stance before he was fully awake. The caf droid chirped an alarm, remembering what had happened to its predecessor. 

It was a dream. 

Or was it a vision? 

Either way, it was that point in the night where it was too early for any diurnal individual to be awake but too late to attempt sleep again. Ren sighed and deactivated his saber; he'd have to be up in an hour to attend that damnable command meeting. Hux would be there and if Ren trusted Hux, it would be taken care of. 

But he didn't. He didn't trust that man with his stylus or a tuber peeler, much less the military arm of the galaxy. There was something about Hux that made Ren wary; he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. 

That dream, though. He had stood in front of...something. This thing, whatever it was, could show him his future. His destiny. He didn't know how he knew, but he had KNOWN what to ask it. “Show me—huh?”

Ren had expected to see himself at the apex of the First Order. The ultimate Sith, in charge of the entire unified galaxy. Power, prestige, he wanted it all. 

But that's not what he saw. 

He saw her. That girl. Hazel eyes, dark hair, strong build. She had bested him in combat, which had resulted in the scar that runs down his face. She was stunned, as shocked as he was. 

His mental hackles raised, he snarled and reached for his lightsaber. 

But something stopped him from igniting it: Rey reached out her hand and placed it on the invisible barrier between them. Without really knowing what he was doing, Ren reached his own hand out and placed it over Rey's. Despite the barrier, he could feel her hand, as if she was really there, right across from him. He felt the heat in her hand. 

Then, she disappeared. That's when he had woken up. 

Ren sighed again, then got off the bed and went to the refresher. At this time of night, the lights were a soft amber, set to allow him to make use of the facility but not be disturbed by those obnoxious white lights. He knew, however, he wasn't going back to bed, so he turned up the brightness some to allow himself to shave. 

Just as he was finishing his right cheek an starting on the left, there was a prickle on the back of his neck. 

_"Hey, kid."_

Ren nearly cut his cheek open. He turned to find a ghostly blue Luke Skywalker in the shower stall. “Get out.” 

_"Like it or not, you still need me."_ Luke folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. 

Ren threw the razor blade at the ghost's chest; it whizzed through harmlessly. “So you're actually dead and the rumors are true.” 

_Yes. Unfortunately for you, I still have to work to._ Luke spoke without moving his lips. _"Can we skip the pleasantries and cynicism?"_

“Right now, unless you are the cafbot, I do NOT want to talk to you.” He didn't speak to anyone this early, let alone the uncle that tried to murder him in his sleep all those years ago. 

_That's fair. I've lost track of time so to be real, I have no idea what your schedule is. Please, let me speak--"_ Luke raised an ethereal hand, cutting off Kylo's snarky comments. _"I wasn't fair. I was wrong. And I'm sorry."_

Ren stared Luke's ghost figure down. “I don't believe you. I woke up to you HOLDING A LIGHTSABER OVER MY HEAD. Why in the Force, any heavens and hells and any gods that may or may not exist should I believe you?!” 

_"I can never apologize enough, Ben. I'm sorry,"_ Luke said again. If Ren didn't know any better, he'd have sworn he saw a tear trace its way down Luke's cheek. 

“Get. Out. And don't ever call me that again!” 

_Ben, I will apologize forever and I can't say it enough: I'm sorry."_

“OUT!” Ren grabbed the cup that held his toothbrush and assorted hygiene sundries and threw it at Luke. Like the razor, it went through his chest; unlike the razor, it shattered against the wall. Luke remained where he was and Ren charged him, fists raised. 

He struck out at the ghost, forgetting in his rage that ghosts are incorporeal, and struck the shower stall wall behind Luke. The pain did nothing to rouse Ren from his anger and he struck again and again and again. “Get OUT, damn you, GO!” 

Several punches later, Ren realized that the Force ghost was gone and his knuckles were split open. The shower was running as well; it must have sensed him step in. He watched as water and blood swirled together down the drain. 

It was another few minutes before he realized he had been crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so until my new tablet battery gets here and is installed, updates will be sporadic. After that, I hope to be on a once a week basis. 
> 
> Please also note, I beta'd my own chapter because I was impatient to get it up.

FINN

Finn sat down on the bed that held Rose. She was still unconscious but she was stabilized. He put his hand on hers and she stirred in her sleep.

It was an odd feeling, to be loved and trusted. These feelings were never encouraged in the First Order army; if the army wanted its troopers to have partners, they would assign them is what he was told. 

When he first met Rey, he felt things he didn't know what to describe. Seeing Rose, those feelings were amplified until he could no longer contain himself. Rose made him feel like the sun rose and set on her and he wanted to do anything to make her happy. He hoped that with that statement she had made that she felt the same way, but he was unsure, given that he knew nothing of these types of relationships.

“She will be okay, Finn.” Poe put a hand on the former storm trooper's shoulder. Finn jumped; he had no idea he was there. 

“What about in the long run, Poe?” Finn asked quietly. “What about us? What about the Resistance?” 

“We will find a way, Finn.” Poe shrugged. “That's the funny thing about hope: it may seem lost now but eventually, it shows itself again.” 

Finn turned to stare Poe in the face. “That...is not very inspirational.” 

“I'm not a very inspirational guy. Not yet anyways.” Poe gave the former stormtrooper's shoulder a squeeze. “I need to go check on Rey and Leia; I only came back because I was kicked out of the meeting.” 

POE

Poe left the Falcon and trudged towards the room he had been assigned by Chewbacca's...clanmate? Sibling? He wasn't sure of the appropriate way to name the relationship. 

Either way, there was work to do. Needing to check on Rey and Leia was an excuse; truth be told, he needed to think. 

As Poe walked along the passageway, he got lost in his thoughts. They'd have to do SOMETHING to keep the Resistance intact. It was too young to die and the First Order was more oppressive than the Kashyyyk humidity. 

But what? Surely splitting up wasn't the only option. 

But it might be the best option. Rey was more than capable of handling herself, it seemed. She would probably need help but who would go with her? Leia was needed here with the Resistance and Finn would more than likely refuse to go anywhere without Rose. Poe himself couldn't go. Connix? No, she was the logistics officer, she had to stay--

“Poe!” The man turned his head to see Finn chasing after him. “Poe, we got a transmission--” 

“Where's Leia?”

“Not back yet—this is important, you need to come back to the Falcon--” Finn didn't wait for Poe but turned on his heel and ran back to the radio. Poe took off after Finn. 

“What—what did it say?” 

“It's someone-- looking for-- the general. Apparently-- he's an old war buddy—he said he's on his way—with backup-- to the outer rim--” Finn panted out the words. “I'm going to—find the general--”

“I'll get the comms--” Poe ran to the Falcon while Finn took off to where Leia and Rey were staying. Poe scaled the ramp into the Falcon, nearly tripping over Connix, who pulled him into the ersatz radio room, formerly the dining area, and shoved a mic into his hands. “This is Captain Poe Dameron, who is this?” he demanded breathlessly.

The mic went >kssht< “This is General Wedge Antilles—where is Princess Leia?” >kssht<

“She's—in a meeting, she should be back shortly.” 

>kssht< “Are you in charge?” >kssht<

Poe looked around the room. Connix frantically nodded and motioned for Poe to-- “Yes, for now. How can I verify you are who you say you are?” 

A few moments of silence, then: >kssht< “I should ask you the same question—until then, I will wait for Leia.” 

“Understood; she should be here soon. I'll wait here and key up when she's here.” Poe set the mic down without waiting for a response, then looked around the room. “Wedge Antilles? THE Wedge Antilles??”

The only person that spoke was D’acy. “The legend himself. I thought he was dead.” 

“Okay, so how does he prove who he is and how do we prove who we are?” 

“Wait.” Connix put her hands up. “WHO is this guy?”

Both Poe and D'acy stared at her incredulously. “You've never heard of Wedge Antilles??” D'acy demanded. 

Connix stared at her blankly. 

“The only pilot to survive BOTH runs on both Death Stars?”

Connix shook her head, mute. 

Poe slapped his forehead with his hand. At that moment, Leia entered and made her way to the mic, huffing and puffing. Finn entered several seconds later. 

“I'm here—I'm here--” Leia wheezed into the mic. 

>kssht< “My, the stars just dimmed...Leia, is it really you?” 

“Wedge, my oldest friend--” 

>kssht< “--look who's talking--” Poe bit back a giggle and Finn drew in a breath.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, General Antilles... Where have you been?”

>kssht< “Trying to get to you.” >kssht< “We're about halfway to Crait right now.” >kssht< “How are you holding up?” 

Leia sighed into the mic. “Not well, Wedge, not well. We aren't on Crait anymore and there's only about a hundred of us left. Odds aren't good for us if C3PO is to be believed...” 

>kssht< “I'm Corellian, Leia, never tell me the odds. Look, we're coming from--” static cut into the feed but quickly diminished. >kssht< “We can meet you near Jakku, do you have the fuel to get there?” 

“I don't know. Chewie needs to spend time with his family and clan and since the Falcon is rightfully his, I can't just take it from him.” 

Leia could almost see the twinkle in Wedge's eye from lightyears away: >kssht< “Oh, we'll take care of you. I think we're closer to Kashyyyk anyways, but there's no place to land.” 

“I'll send someone up to get you.” 

REY

She stood over him in the throne room of the Fulminatrix. He was unconscious and laying on his side. 

“End it. Now.” An unseen voice spoke. One of the Praetorian Guard's staves floated unbidden to her hand. She raised it up, intending to drive it through the man's throat. 

As she brought the stave down, the man's eyes flew open. Sensing the danger, he called his lightsaber to his hand, ignited it---

\--and ran it through her midsection. The blow threw off her aim and she brought the stave down, not through the man's throat, but his heart instead. 

Rey sat up with a jolt for the second night in a row. She was sweating despite the chill in the air. Breathing heavily, she looked down at her midsection—it was clean and clear of any wounds. 

She felt a prickle on the back of her neck, a familiar one. Every sound ceased and she turned around, looking. For what she was looking, she wasn't sure. 

But she still gave a small cry when she turned and found Kylo Ren sitting besides her in the bed, in a spot where a lover would lay. Rey jumped, falling out of the bed backwards. 

Ren was unclothed from the waist up, revealing his heavy build. He was awake and staring at her with an unreadable expression. “Rough night?” 

“It wasn't until you randomly materialized in my bed,” she hissed. It was late and waking people up who could not see her Force bond would probably raise far too many eyebrows. 

Ren continued without acknowledging the jibe. “Same dream?” 

“My dreams are of little concern to you, Ren.” 

“They are when they involve you killing me.” Ren's steely voice made Rey bite back her next comment. Her shoulders slumped.

“That's not what I want, Ben.” she said quietly. 

“What do you want, then?” Ren got out of the bed. Thankfully, he was wearing sleep pants. 

Rey was still seated on the floor where she fell. She gathered her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, embarrassed to been seen in such a vulnerable state. She was quaking, Ren noticed. 

“What do you want?” he repeated, gently this time. 

“I...I don't know.” Rey wiped the tears from her eyes, watching as Ren sat cross legged down in front of her. She reached out her hand. “I don't know wat I'm looking for, Ben, and I don't know why the Force is connecting us, but it has something to do with you and I together.” 

Ren straightened up. “Are you reconsidering my offer?” He smiled wryly and Rey couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Han Solo, his father, in that moment. 

Without waiting for a response, Ren leaned forward, then crawled towards Rey, who gasped and scooted back. “Rey, there is something about us—about YOU—that is infuriating, nauseating and beautiful at the same time. Please... reconsider... join me.” 

Rey backed up against the dresser in the room. “Ben—what are you doing—mmph?!” 

He cut her off with a kiss. 

Her first one. 

And it was everything the romance novels she had read in her teens said it would be. Everything and more. She snaked her armed around his neck and into his hair. 

Ren rose to his knees, pulling Rey gently up with him. She was so focused on the kiss, she missed his right hand. 

Until he pressed something against her midsection and suddenly, her world was pain. Ren deactivated his lightsaber and Rey fell back against the dresser, crying out. 

“You shouldn't have left, Rey.”

And once again, Rey bolted up in her bed. Gasping and repeating what she had done in her second dream, she looked down with her eyes and felt with her hands. Her stomach was fine. 

The sun peeked through the window; it was barely dawn. Rey became away of a pounding at the door. “Yeah—yeah, okay, I'm up, I'm coming--” 

Rose Tico was at the door, looking panicked. “Rey, are you okay? I heard voices and crying out.” 

Rey blanched. “What kind of voices?” 

“Just yours, mostly 'go away' and 'don't'--” Rose reached out to hug Rey. “Look, if you need to talk—okay, but that's not why I'm here.” 

Ten minutes later, Rey was following Rose out to the landing strip. “Wait, okay, let me get this straight. Some guy contacts us and claims to have weapons and ships for us to use and we're just going along with it?” 

“Yeah, apparently the general knew him from the Rebellion. He blew up both Death Stars!” 

Rey looked at Rose blankly and said: “What?” 

Rose sighed. “Okay, looks like the first thing we need to do is educate you AND Connix. Wedge Antilles, Red Leader. Only person to survive BOTH Death Star runs. Poe idolizes him and he and Finn and General Organa went up to meet him. They'll be back any moment.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my tablet is doing better. Hopefully now I’ll be updating weekly.

POE, FINN, LEIA, WEDGE

Leia led Poe and Finn to the building by the flight range. “Poe, I know you've heard of General Wedge Antilles, but have you, Finn?”

“Only in propaganda. He was always the bad guy that blew up Moff Tarkin's greatest masterpiece and then the Emperor's backup plan.”

“Well...they're not wrong.” Leia chuckled. “He's one hell of a pilot.”

“I can't wait to meet him,” Poe felt like a young girl who had won a meet and greet with her favorite singer. “I grew up hearing stories about him from my parents.”

They stepped into the room. Wedge was surrounded by eight men and women of varying ages and species. One woman stood out: she was about a head taller than Wedge, slim but not skeletal, with violent pink hair in a crew cut and large deep purple eyes.

“Wedge, my friend—how have you been?” Leia embraced him. He was barely taller than her, slim with a head of white hair, wearing a Rebellion era flight jacket and blue trousers with a red stripe down them.

“It's been too long, Leia. We need to catch up over a cup of caf some time. But first, I need to introduce you to someone—my daughter Myran.” Wedge stepped back and motioned for the woman with pink hair to step forward.

“Oh my stars, what a pleasure,” the woman gushed while clasping Leia’s hand in a firm handshake. “I've heard so much about you!”

Wedge chuckled. “Myran, sweets, save the gushing for---”

“General Antilles, sir, what an honor to meet you!” Poe stepped forward, no longer able to contain himself, and offered his hand. “I'm Captain Poe Dameron.”

After a few more moments of idol worship while Finn looked on, the group headed towards a large arena type area. It was cloudy outside, but rain wasn't in the forecast.

On the way to the arena, Wedge looked over at Leia. “Where is Han? I figured he'd be here.”

Leia suddenly became weary. “He...he's gone, Wedge.”

Wedge's shoulders slumped and he hugged Leia. “I'm sorry. When?”

Leia faced Wedge and ran down the litany of obituaries, including Han, Luke and Admiral Ackbar. Wedge told her his list of deaths. 

Wedge stopped walking. “So...we're it. You, me and Chewie and Nien. We're the last ones of the Rebellion.” 

Leia nodded solemnly. “Everyone we knew and fought with. They're gone, Wedge.”

Wedge put his arm around Leia again. “Well, hopefully we've found some worthy enough people to pass the spark on with.”

They reached the arena and settled into a small section. “Okay so let me introduce the new Red Squadron. My daughter Myran is the commanding officer--” Myran nodded, military bearing returning.

“This is Soren Celchu, son of Tycho Celchu.” A slim, sandy haired, blue eyed man—no, boy—inclined his head. “He is the executive officer.”

“Benb Nyanr, quartermaster.” A Sullustan female waved reservedly.

“Jaina and Jacen Rann, comms and sniper, respectively.” A pair of brandywine eyed and brown haired humans waved.

“And Esaraw'zura, medic, also known as Ezra.” A green skinned Twilek male waved, far less reserved than Benb.

Wedge placed his hands on his hips and smiled. “We have some support droids on the Base. It's a light frigate we stole from the First Order. We've also got twelve ships and some non flight personnel.”

“Oh I think we can find some pilots to fill your seats.” Leia looked over in Poe's direction; he was fairly jumping up and down, his X-wing having been destroyed.

Wedge followed Leia's eye. “Him? He's a pilot?”

“He's the best I've got right now, Wedge.”

Wedge rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Okay, let's put him in a ship and see what he does.”

“Oh we will get to that. But first…” Leia introduced Rey, Rose and Finn, since Poe had made his introduction. 

Three hours later, Leia managed to talk Rey, Rose and Finn into coming up to Wedge’s ship in orbit around Kashyyyk. 

The frigate has been named the Intimidator by the First Order but had been rechristened The Atlas by Wedge and Myran. It was large enough to house half a small city’s population but held only a fraction of that. What living quarters were not being used by Red Squadron and their support were converted into classrooms and training areas, although more than a few became recreation rooms. 

The group now found themselves in a room that held the flight simulators. They had every program for every piece of machinery up until just prior to the First Order, including X-wings, the new bombers, TIE fighters and even Star Destroyers. 

“Okay, so the rules are this: shoot anything that moves with a First Order insignia.” Myran Antilles stood at the head of the simulators. Poe crammed on his helmet. BB8 warbled a quiet tune.

“Happy beeps, buddy, this is our chance to impress THE Wedge Antilles!” Poe whispered excitedly, patted BB8 and entered the simulator cockpit. BB8 entered its own cockpit on the top of the simulator and plugged into the jack. 

The idea of the simulation was to just rack up points. TIE fighters were five points, TIE bombers a point, shuttles ten and Destroyers fifty. The first team to shoot down a Destroyer was the winner. 

Poe had been paired up with Jaina Rann, callsign Sticks. Her fighter had an old “joystick” type of steering control and she was quite fond of her baton and her hydrospanner, both of which the other squad members derided as more sticks. 

“Okay, commander, I’m your wing.” The woman double clicked her comm, signaling that she had his frequency, and Poe returned the check. 

“Okay, so here we go.” Poe followed Sticks’ lead. 

The sim began, revealing a vast expanse of space over a blue planet with green splotches. 

There were two Star Destroyers and multiple squadrons of bombers and fighters. They appeared to be advancing on Mon Calamari freighters. “Your objective: defend the freighters until reinforcements arrive. You have five minutes.” Wedge said over the comms system. 

Back in the control room, Leia sat at a booth and put her chin in her hand. “How much time before he blows it?”

Wedge considered his odds. “How good a pilot is he?”

“My best, but he lost his ship when the Raddus was destroyed.” 

“Hm.” Wedge calculated silently. “Three minutes, tops.” 

“Two thirty. If you win, I owe you a drink; if I win, you owe me one.” Leia and Wedge shook on the bet. 

The simulation started easy enough: a squadron of TIE fighters and half a squadron of bombers harried the freighters and were destroyed with relative ease. The freighters were protected and “saved” within about 45 seconds, after which the Destroyers made the jump to hyperspace.

“Okay so now what?” Poe sighed. “That was too easy.”

Myran Antilles, also in the control room to make the pairs even, broke into an evil smile. She turned off the mic. “Invictus program?” She said to Wedge. 

“Invictus program.” Wedge smiled back the same evil smile and Leia suddenly feared for her sanity. Wedge keyed in the program. “You may owe me that drink and several more yet, Leia.” 

Back in the simulator, Poe put his face in his hands. This was far too easy. 

All of a sudden, the sound of ships breaking from hyperspace alerted Poe to the—not one, but THREE Star Destroyers—appearing in space. The comms exploded with chatter: “What—?!” “Kriff—!!”

BB8 tootled. 

“So it’s really not a good time to say anything, BB8–“ Poe dove towards one of the Destroyers, aiming for the command tower. 

“Captain— I can't follow you that far—!” Sticks’ voice got lost in the comm chatter and she ship got lost in the swarms of TIE fighters that swooped in for the challenge. “I’m hit and going down—“ 

Sticks stepped out of her simulator, swearing Poe’s name and lineage. Rose waved her inside the control room and offered her a drink, which she gladly accepted, and updated her on the bet. 

“Yeah, well, my money’s on the destroyer…” She groused. She threw down some credits. 

One by one, Red Squadron “fell” to the Star Destroyers’ gun or its squadrons. The members collected around the vid screen, watching Poe jink and juke to avoid being hit. The timer read 1:43.

In the simulation, Poe dove towards the lead Destroyer, taking out several TIEs on the way. “Okay B.B., what’s the status—?”

BB tweeted back. 

“Really? I’m the only one left? Well, let’s make this count!” Poe continued diving towards the control tower. “Remember that one trick?”

B.B. tootled an affirmative but Poe ignored the remainder of the message as he closed the wings, forcing more speed into the dive.

As the Destroyer’s gravity began to take hold of the X-wing through the simulator, the dive became faster and faster. Poe counted in his head the timing of where he would need to be. 

“NOW, BB8!” 

BB8 opened the foils into attack position. Poe pressed the launch button for the photon cannons. 

—and as they crashed into the control tower, Poe realized that the simulator was not programmed for the new X-wing and thus did not have photon cannons. 

And therefore, his plan wouldn’t work.

The timer read 2:28.

As the control room dissolved into laughter and as Poe stumbled out of the simulator, red faced and thoroughly humiliated, Leia looked at Wedge, a broad smile on her wizened face: “I’ll take that drink now.” 

As Poe slunk towards the exit, Myran hollered: “WHO WON THE POT?!” 

Ezra gleefully raised his hand. “Drinks are on me tonight, guys!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one as an apology for erratic updates!

POE, REY

“Poe, wait up!” 

Poe ceased trudging down the hallway and turned at the sound of Rey’s voice. “You here to laugh at me too?”

“Oh Poe…” Rey huffed as she strode along side the defeated pilot. 

BB8 hooted.

“Oh he did NOT have that coming, BB!” Rey scolded. 

“Yeah I kinda did.”

“Do you know where you went wrong, son?” Poe and Rey turned to see Wedge Antilles watching them from about five paces away. 

“Um...I showed up?—ow!” Poe rubbed his leg where BB8 zapped him. 

Wedge held out his hand and held up a finger. “One, you didn’t trust your teammates.”

Another finger: “You weren’t where you should have been.”

A third finger: “You didn’t know your equipment.”

A fourth: “You didn’t trust your droid.”

The remaining finger: “You tried to be a hero.” 

Poe felt about half a meter tall. “But you’re a hero, General Antilles—“ he began petulantly. 

“I’m only a hero because of the sacrifices of others.” Wedge cut him off. “A lot of beings died to put me on a pedestal I didn’t want: humans, droids, non humans. Your actions, in the long run, DO NOT MATTER. The universe goes on.”

Everyone jumped a little as Myran came down the hall. She put a gentle hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Heroes come and go, Captain Dameron. You can’t be a good hero if you get yourself and your teammates killed. You and your teammates die and your resistance is gone. Dead heroes do not mean anything if the people that remember them are dead too.” Myran said softly. “I’ve made mistakes as a leader, mistakes that have gotten people killed.”

“But mistakes are how you learn, Poe.” Wedge continued. “Every soldier or pilot or Jedi or what have you has made mistakes. Some costly, some humiliating, some just dumb. It’s whether you learn from those mistakes that makes you a leader.”

“I cost the resistance an entire bombing squadron,” Poe said bitterly. 

“Knowing what you know now, what would you have done differently?” 

That set Poe back. “I...I don’t know.” 

“Don’t dwell on it, Poe,” Rey said. “Dwelling on your mistakes and decisions is going to cost you more than just rethinking your approach.” 

“She’s right, Captain,” Myran said. “All your mistakes being...well…”

“Humiliating?”

“Well that too— but I was going for ‘not deadly’ in this instance because it’s a sim…” Myran chuckled. “I was GOING to said that all that aside, you’re still one of the better pilots I’ve seen. I’ve also heard of your exploits in and out of the skies and we’d be glad to offer you a position on Red Squadron.”

Poe staggered. “Even after I—-“

“Okay, look, realistically, had our programming had the new X-wing programming like the one you had, your trick would have worked.” Wedge held out his hands. “It’s that kind of improvising attitude that we need, especially given the position of the Resistance.” 

“If you can keep your ego in check, you’re in.” Myran put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. 

“What about BB8?” 

“Oh it’s a shoe-in. It’s probably more level headed than most of the pilots and people here.”

Rey let out a laugh. “You don’t know BB8 very well…” 

“Come on, let me buy you fine folks a drink with Ezra’s winnings—“ Wedge dropped an arm over Poe’s shoulders and led him, BB8 and everyone back down the hall. “I should warn you, there’s a…kind of induction ritual for the squadron…”

Poe blanched. 

REY

After politely declining drinks, Rey retreated to an empty room that proved to be a classroom. As soon as she shut the door, the tingle that signaled the force bond tickled the back of her neck.

“...emperor, I vow to track down the last of the resistance and destroy it!” 

Kylo Ren appeared, facing to Rey’s right. He was wearing his usual black tunic, tabard, pants and boots and topped off the outfit with a cape linked by a silver chain. A plain silver band encircled his head, making the appearance of power, not of style. 

His right eye widened imperceptibly; he knew she was there. 

Rey turned away from him, tears in her eyes. 

“We will hunt down the last of the Resistance and bring it to heel. I will not tolerate anything other than total dominance, General Hux. See to it or see yourself out an airlock!”

_Please stop, please just disconnect, please, I don’t want to see this…_

The Force, for once, cooperated. 

Except, just as Rey stopped crying long enough to open the doors, the tingle came back. 

_“Rey…”_

“Go away.”

_“Rey, please…”_

Rey wheeled around to confront Ren. “I do not speak to people who have threatened me or my friends!”

Before the connection could be terminated by either Rey or Kylo Ren, the door to the room burst open and Poe, stripped to his boxers and wearing a flight helmet decorated with crude images, ran in. 

“Rey, you’ve got to hide me—“ Before Rey could respond, Poe dove under a table and behind some chairs. “Use your force powers or something—!”

Rey shook her head and held up her hands. “This is your party, I’m just an innocent bystander—“ She felt Ren trying his damnedest not to laugh— not that Poe could hear him, though. Rey slid out of the room as Poe tried to open the closet and slide in.

_“Rey, what—“ Ren began._

“I have literally no idea and I’m not sure I want to,” she whispered as Red Squadron came running down the hall. Myran led the group, holding a can of shaving cream and a razor.

“Have you seen the KNG?”

“Kriffing new guy,” Jacen supplied helpfully upon seeing Rey’s confused face. He was holding an aged and rather annoyed three legged Corellian slice hound in a blonde wig, wearing lipstick. The slice hound’s spikes had been dulled. “This is Lulu, our mascot!”

“I have no idea where he went,” Rey said loudly. She pointed to the door of the classroom and mouthed “check the closet”. 

Myran nodded knowingly and made a shushing gesture. “Thanks, we’ll keep looking.” She made several hand signals that Rey did not immediately get and the squad lined up silently against the halls. 

They filed into the classroom with military precision and as Rey walked away, she heard a “NOOO-! Rey, you traitor!!”

 _“Rey, you are vicious—“_ Ren chuckled in her ear.

“He really did have it coming!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about the lack of updating. Here’s a chapter.

REY, REN

As soon as Rey found some privacy—a janitorial closet—she whirled to face Ren.

“What did you see?” Mindful that her bond with him could make or break her position with the resistance, Rey needed to know what Ren had seen or didn’t see.

_“Just you reacting to something.” Ren was telling the truth, the Force told her. _“Care to let me know?”__

__

__

“No, no I do not.” Rey figured Ren didn’t need to know that Poe was part of Red Squadron, among other things. 

Silence. Then: _“Rey, I’m… I’ve been crowned emperor.”_

“So I gathered.” Rey bristled. “So am I to presume you’re still hunting us down?” 

_“You’re enemies of the Order, Rey. I can’t just let you go.”_ Ren clenched his fists. 

“Then I can’t keep talking to you, Kylo Ren.” Rey spat the name out as if it was the foulest poison and cut off the connection.

She stormed out of the closet in tears.

REN

Upon the closing of the bond, Ren balled up his gloved fist and punched the mirror over the bureau, shattering it. He didn’t know how to react or what to feel and it hurt, hurt more than the injuries to his hand, more than the bolt from the bow caster and—dare he say it?—more than the blow to his face.

_"Oh, Ben…"_

Ren whirled around, his injured first balled up and ready to strike. Luke sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head sadly. _'What were you expecting? Her to fly into your arms and declare her undying love for you?"_

“Go away.” 

_"Ben, you have to realize I can’t just “go away”. You have to accept some things—"_ Luke watched with an amused grin as Ren’s balled fist go through his ghostly cheek and chuckled. _"That’s not going to work and you know it."_

“No but it sure as hell makes me feel better.” Kylo thought about rearing his fist back and smashing Luke’s smarmy face again but the lack of resistance—also known as his uncle’s mandible and maxilla—deterred him. 

_"Ben, we need to talk."_ Luke tucked his hands into opposite sleeves. _"About the girl."_

Kylo paused. What did she have anything to do with this? As far as he was concerned, she was gone. 

_"No one is ever really gone, Ben."_

“Why do you care so much?” 

_"Because you two were meant to be. I don’t know in what capacity but you two are bonded together through the Force."_ Luke stared down Kylo, who turned away with a growl. 

“In case you haven’t figured it out, she hates me.” Kylo held out his arms. “I’m Kylo Ren. I’m a monster.” 

_"Because I made you that way, Ben."_ Luke sighed. 

“I have an order to run. If you’re not going to provide advice on how best to deal with Twi’lek economics, I’m done here.” Kylo waved his fingers and the door opened into his chambers. 

_"You have a lot on your shoulders."_ Luke shrugged. _"Far be it from me to distract you—but wait, here I am, actually distracting you."_

Ren hissed out: “If you’re not going to be useful, LEAVE.” 

_"Oh but I’m just getting to the good part."_ Luke’s ethereal eyes lit up with mirth. _"You’re lost, even more so than after my mistakes, and now you’re on top of the galaxy. You’re trying to fight your feelings for this girl and losing. Badly, might I add."_

“What the HELL would you know—?!”

Luke tapped his head. _"I may be dead but I’m not blind, nephew. Before she left my island, I told her the truth. I told her about that night."_

_**“What?!”**_ Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Leader and the most powerful Force user in the galaxy, froze. 

__"She was enraged, Ben. She was angry for YOU. She ambushed me, asked me if I created Kylo Ren and I didn’t have an answer for her then but if I could go back and redo that entire conversation, I would tell her yes. My actions did create Kylo Ren and for that, I will never forgive myself."_ Luke held out his hands. _"Ben, she still sees the good in you. Just like your mother does..."__

_“Stop calling me that. That boy died, a long time ago,” Kylo snarled at the apparition. “He really did die that night.”_

_Luke shook his head sadly. _"Oh Ben, who are you trying to convince?"__

_With that, he faded away, leaving Ren more unsettled._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta has requested anonymity because anxiety but I wanna give a shout out to her for last minute edits and suggests. Shout out to >censored<, thanks for your help!
> 
> The craft in question is basically Ghost from Rebels but not actually Ghost. 
> 
> I pegged older Wedge as the Jay Leno the Star Wars world. For those not young enough to get the reference, Leno collects cars, Wedge collects space crafts.

REY 

Poe had finally cleaned up from his hazing. The slice hound Lulu was cleaned up as well and nestled comfortably in Myran’s lap, snoring contentedly while the woman scratched behind its ears. Antilles sat next to his daughter, a cup of caf in his hands. Leia, and Rey sat on a comfortable couch in what was definitely a recreation room: other than Myran, Antilles and the three of them, the other members of Red Squadron were playing sports, board games, reading or otherwise occupied. 

“So, what now?” The General sipped his caf while Rey fidgeted. 

“Well, Chewie has decided to retire; we need a new ship.” Leia accepted a cup of caf from Poe. He offered one to Rey, who gratefully took it. 

“We’ve got enough room, but we’d have to make a few raids for supplies,” Myran said, now rubbing Lulu’s belly. The slice hound made a happy noise and started kicking her back leg. “We also have allies on Chandrila and Corellia, as well as Naboo, but any requests we have will have to be kept low key. They may be our allies but the First Order has a huge presence on them because of their ties to the Resistance.” 

“I need a ship as well,” Rey spoke up. 

“Leaving so soon?” Myran smiled. 

“Finn brought this to my attention a few days ago: we need more Force users.” The words came out in a rush. “Right now, it’s just me and the more force users we have, the more it may help…” She trailed off. 

The group looked at her. Wedge sipped his caf slowly. “We may have something you can use. It’s not the Falcon but it moves.” 

Twenty minutes later found Leia, Rey, Myran and Wedge in the hangar bay, staring at a freighter older than the Falcon by several decades. “My parents used this as a supply ship when they were running a fuel depot outside of Corellia. I grabbed it when I started fighting for the rebellion,” Wedge said proudly. Despite his age—he was older than Leia—he looked to all like a boy pleased with his first speeder. 

The craft looked like it had been well maintained; knowing Wedge’s anal retentive ways regarding any flying vehicle, the craft probably ran like an old time piece. Most likely better than one. 

Yet despite the obvious pride Wedge had for the vehicle, it wasn’t opulent or ostentatious; it looked rather ordinary. It was squarish with a bulge in the center; it was quite definitely not a fighter, but it had a dorsal cannon and light guns on either wing for defense. 

“It’s a VCX 100 freighter.” Wedge pulled down the hatch to allow Leia and Rey in. “It’ll get you where you need to go without falling apart on you.” He led them down the passageway, motioning to the various chambers and rooms, looking quite pleased with himself. “I updated all the electrical about two weeks ago to accommodate new tech. It can slave to anything made prior to that. 

“I’ve also saved all the manuals and made notes of every repair I’ve made or had made. They’re here in this chamber, listed by letter and number.” Wedge opened a closet. 

And, true to his word, was EVERY scrap of paper, listed by letter in the aurebesh. In several binders were intricate notes about which sized bolt went where and in another set of different colored binders were notes on where to get specific parts. 

Rey looked like she was in heaven. 

“Now this one I’m willing to lend you. A LEND. A loan. I want it back when you’re done, Rey.” Wedge wagged a mock-serious finger at the woman, then handed her the keys to the hatch. “Don’t crash it, now.” 

Rey squealed happily and set about exploring the craft. Myran watched with amusement. “You’d think she’d never been gifted something before.” 

Leia chuckled. “She probably hasn’t.” 

“Anyways, I’ve been collecting leads on force sensitives.” Myran handed Leia a piece of flimsi with names and locations on it. “You can start here with looking.” 

Leia shook her head. “This is all Rey. I have to stay and steer the rebellion again. It won’t do to have me disappearing into the wilds of space again.” 

Myran grew serious. “So is anyone going with her?” 

Leia shrugged. “I don’t know. Who would you recommend go with her?” 

Myran smiled. “I know a guy. He may be fierce but really, he’s a giant cuddly poofball.” 

REY, MYRAN

“Now this guy, he’s one hell of a pilot, an awesome hand to hand fighter and a great friend.” Myran walked Rey down the passageway on the Atlas to the mess hall. She opened the door—

—to acrid black smoke and panicked droids beeping all manner of alarms. Both women coughed and gagged on the smoke. “Not much of a cook, though.” 

Myran led Rey through the smoke. “Guy’s name is Ruff; he’s a Shistavanen. His given name is something I can’t pronounce but he lets us call him Ruff.”

As the smoke cleared, Rey was greeted by an odd sight. A wolf like humanoid towered over a stove, growling, snapping, yipping and howling at it; the stove droid was making terrified noises. It was smoking and the being—Ruff, Rey assumed—was black from head to apron covered torso and waist on his front from soot. His back was covered with silvery gray fur with strange black highlights and when he turned his fierce face to the women, his eyes were amber. He sneezed soot out of his snout several times, reminding Rey of when Lulu sneezed. 

“Ruff, old buddy— we’d appreciate it if you didn’t set the ship on fire!” Myran waved nonchalantly. 

“Myran, I swear if you don’t get me a new stove, I will sell your droid for one!” Ruff had an Imperial accent, which Rey found incredibly amusing. “Hello, dear, give me a moment to clean up.” He walked into an office, shut the door, hung up the apron and proceeded to shake the soot out of his fur. He then ran clawed paws through his fur and Rey discovered that the black highlights were really a hair net. 

“My name is Phlurdoogg Shruukvur; the squadron calls me Ruff.” Ruff held out his right hand—paw?—in a handshake and Rey shook it. “I’m the chef and the resident expert in biting wit.” 

Myran rolled her eyes. “The only thing that bites is your cooking, Ruff!” 

Ruff sniffed and raised his chin. “It’s not my fault you humans have such delicate taste buds and digestive systems! My cuisine is an ART—“ 

“Raw steaks are not art!” Myran teased. “But anyways, you know how you’ve been begging to get off ship for some time?” 

Ruff’s eyes and ears perked and his tail wagged slowly. “Yeah?” 

“Have you been a good boy?” Myran made a kissy face, as one would to a favorite pet. 

“Myran, I will bite you!” 

“Will I turn into one of you?” 

Ruff playfully snapped his teeth a good meter from Myran’s thigh, who jumped back and laughed. 

“Anyways, Rey here is on the hunt—“ Ruff’s ears perked up and his gaze turned serious. “—for new force users. She could use some protection.” 

“I can be ready in 15.” Ruff turned to a droid and tapped a few buttons. “This should keep you fed appropriately for the next few weeks. I’m also programming your preference for a non meat diet—why you do that, I’ll never know—and making sure you get your appropriate protein intake. If you need to add anyone else, comm me. Rations are short; the droid knows what to get and when to alert you. Don’t eat all the rations in two weeks or you’ll be very hungry for your next raid.” 

“Thanks, Ruff, you really are a good boy.” Myran scritched behind Ruff’s ear and avoided the good natured swipe when Ruff’s leg started kicking. “Seriously, though, you rock.” 

REY, RUFF

Rey met Ruff at the ship in the hangar bay. 

“I believe it’s human tradition to name one’s craft?” Ruff mentioned. 

Rey turned to the Shivastanen: “Um… I have no idea what to call it.” 

Wedge rose from his chair, helping Leia to her feet. “A large portion of human pilots name their crafts after their mothers, sisters or female lovers. I named my x wing after my mother. It’s not an official name in military logs, but it could be designated as such in civilian logs.” 

Rey regarded the craft. “Does it have to be a female name?” 

“Not really. I named mine after my mother because I thought she’d get a kick out of it.” Wedge shrugged. “You can name it anything you want to, really.” 

“I’ve always found that tradition to be a little antiquated,” Leia said grudgingly. “Naming objects after females just makes females objects themselves. I’d probably be very disappointed and angry if someone named a craft after me.” 

Rey promptly shut her mouth and hurried to think of another name. “This...is actually difficult.” 

“That craft hasn’t been named in frequencies for almost a decade,” Wedge said helpfully. “Before Dad passed, he called it the Rust Bucket. Officially, it was the Toodle-Oo or some such thing—“

“Bob.” 

“Beg pardon?”

“I’m naming it Bob,” Rey said. 

Ruff put his head in his paws and Leia bit back a chuckle, while Wedge looked mortified. 

“Officially, it’ll be Sand Wraith, but I’m calling it Bob,” Rey continued decisively. 

Wedge was speechless for all of five seconds. “Okay, Sand Wraith I can live with but Bob?” 

Rey blushed. “I literally could not think of anything else.” 

Wedge shook his head. “I’ll register it as Sand Wraith but please for the love of all that is decent and sacred to pilots, PLEASE think of another nickname. It doesn’t have to be now but please, please don’t call it Bob, especially in the ports!”

“What’s so wrong about Bob?” 

Ruff cut in with a chuckle. “Bob is what greenteeth call their craft. That’s how you know the pilot is new to the game. They’ll remember the female pilot with a lightsaber and a ship called Bob.” 

Rey considered Ruff’s remarks. “I’ll try to think of another name before we hit our first stop.” 

“Which should probably be down on Kashyyyk. We will probably need fuel.” Ruff loaded his rucksack, a backpack and several large crates into Sand Wraith’s cargo area. “You should load your things as well while we have time.” 

Rey hefted her staff. “This is all I have. This and what I’m wearing too.”

Ruff sniffed. “Odd for a human female.”

“What’s odd is a Shistavanen packing hair product!” Wedge laughed. 

“It’s just one backpack!” Ruff protested. “If I don’t have it, I shed! And you have repeatedly complained about hair in your meals, General Antilles!”

Twenty minutes and multiple hair jokes later, Sand Wraith and its crew of two were headed to Kashyyyk to fill up with fuel and supplies. 

Rey wasn’t sure where to begin after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m still working on this.

REY, RUFF

“So, how did you end up with the Resistance?” Rey turned the Sand Wraith’s auto pilot on and went back to the mess to fix herself a meal—or attempt to. She had yet to figure out how to work the food processor droid. 

They were a day away from Kashyyyk and had taken turns piloting the craft through uneventful hyperspace to their first stop, a little planet on the outer rim. Chewie was more than willing to supply them with food and fuel but was not yet ready to leave his home or entrust his friend’s ship to Rey. 

Ruff snorted over his caf. “Standard non human way: my grandsires were enslaved by the Empire, my sire was killed by the First Order and my dame wanted more for me.”

“...dame?”

“My mother. She thought I was destined for better things than my littermates, so she hid me aboard a smuggler’s freighter.” He sipped his caf delicately. “Last I knew, she was dead. I don’t know anything about my littermates.” He sighed as forlornly as a formidable being such as himself could. “Eventually, I’d like to track them down; I haven’t given up hope that they could be alive somewhere.” 

Rey put a comforting (but awkward) hand on Ruff’s shaggy paw. “If there’s a way we can, we will, okay? I can’t promise much but I promise that.”

Ruff gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you.” 

The autopilot chirped and the Sand Wraith came out of hyperspace over a green and blue orb. Rey looked down at the flimsi then took a spot in the pilot’s chair. 

The being’s name was Lilu Alldas and she lived in the capital city but that’s all Rey knew about her. She didn’t know if this being was a child or even a human. 

“How do I even find these people?” Rey muttered to herself while completing landing prep. 

“Beg pardon?” Ruff poked his head into the cockpit. 

Rey wheeled around in the chair. “How do we find these beings? I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I could sniff them out but I’d have to have a scent to go off of.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Sniff…?”

“Are you not familiar with any species outside of humans?” Ruff demanded. 

Rey sat back in the pilot seat. “Chewie, maybe Cai, the Teebos in Jakku…?”

“And are you not aware that humans have piss poor sensory abilities when compared to non humans??” 

A clang from the rear cargo hold set both of them on edge. The noises had been happening intermittently through the voyage but no alarms went off so Rey just guessed it was luggage. 

Ruff dropped into a crouch, pupils wide and ears back against his skull. “I’ve had it with whatever it is. I’m going to check it out.” 

Rey nodded. “I’ll come with you.”

On all fours, Ruff moved as silently as a ghost down the passageway. He sniffed every corner and cranny and it reminded Rey of the slice hound Lulu when she was taken to relieve herself. 

“I use a refresher like a civilized being, thank you very much!” Ruff whisper-hissed at Rey. 

“Oh, sorry—“

As Rey and Ruff approached the cargo hold, Rey stretched out with the force. There were two living beings—and only two—on the Sand Wraith and Rey was grateful for that; she didn’t know if she could handle smaller, vastly less intelligent life forms. 

There was something else though… Rey stretched out a little further. There was a pocket of simulated life hidden away in the cargo hold. Ruff must have smelled it because he froze and the hair of the back of his neck stood on end. He crouched into a pounce while Rey stood with her back against the door. On Ruff’s nod, Rey opened the door.

The Shistavanen charged into the hold with a snarl, then a surprised yelp. Something clanged to the floor then Rey heard in a voice that was decidedly NOT Ruff’s: “Oh dear!”

“Ruff—?! Are you—?”

She heard him snort, then several sounds she could not identify, then backed away from the door as Ruff exited the room. 

Under his furry arms were two droids, a bipedal golden one with a red right arm and a cylindrical white one with a domed head and blue stripes. The golden one was babbling apologetically and the cylindrical one was beeping and tootling furiously. 

“Oh this was YOUR idea, Artoo—! Oh my, please put me down—gently—Artoo, there’s no need for that type of language!” 

Ruff knelt down and put both droids on the deck. “Seems like we have stowaways…” He stood the golden droid on its feet and the cylinder shaped one pushed itself up on its own with a series of furious hoots. 

“Pardon me, master, it was HIS idea—“ The golden droid motioned to the other one. 

“And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I am C3PO, human/cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication; this is R2D2, astromech, troublemaker and moisture in my servos.” C3PO made an approximation of a bow. 

Rey gave him a once over. “I recognize him. He’s the general's protocol droid. The other one is Luke’s old droid.” 

Artoo tweeted; C3PO translated: “he says he’s not that old, mistress.” 

Ruff cocked his head. “Do we take them back?” 

Rey shook hers. “No, that’ll just waste fuel. We will take them. An astromech is helpful on a craft and a protocol droid can help with communication—“

“I am fluent in over six million—“

“I get it, C3PO.” 

The autopilot beeped; they were entering the air space of the being. Rey moved to go take over but Ruff got there first. “I’ve got this, you secure the stowaways.” 

Rey nodded and restrained the droids in the droid compartments, C3PO complaining the whole time. 

No sooner had she finished when the back of her neck tingled. 

B-Ren. If he was the emperor now, she couldn’t call him Ben anymore. Rey carried on with her duties, knowing full well that she was being watched but not wanting to give anything away to the droids. 

_“Rey.”_ Ren’s deep bass voice reverberated in her skull. 

Still in the presence of that nattering droid, Rey gave the barest shake of her head. _I can’t talk._

_“Then just listen. Please.”_

This was new. After a moment’s hesitation, Rey gave the slightest nod this time. 

_“Rey, I can’t stop this. I didn’t want this. It was the last thing I wanted.”_ Ren’s voice was just short of pleading. _“All I wanted to do was bring peace to the galaxy.”_

Without any indication that she heard him, Rey stood up and walked down the passageway to a room. Ren guessed he was meant to follow and did so; Rey closed the door as he ghosted his way into the room. 

“Are you out of your kriffing mind??” She whisper-hissed. 

_“Where are you?”_

“Like I’d give you that information,” Rey scoffed. “Being hunted down and executed is not on my list of things I’d like to accomplish.”

 _“I’m not—“_ Ren held his hands up in a decidedly un-Ren-like gesture of submission. 

“That’s not what you said the last time,” Rey growled, then folded her arms across her chest. “In any case, I do not have time for you.” 

_“Then please, just listen. I want peace. I don’t want to continue this warring.”_

“Could have fooled me, Kylo Ren. That’s not what you said when you stood in front of those people and accepted your title.” 

Ren’s face got harder. _“Do you have ANY idea how difficult this is? If I don’t make some type of movement to finish off the resistance, I’m even more doomed.”_

That stopped Rey in her tracks. “What do you mean ‘doomed’?”

 _“I’m the son of Leia Organa, the grandson of Darth Vader, the one who allowed the previous supreme leader to perish and a force user. So many conflicts, so many enemies,”_ Ren explained as if to a child. _“I fight off assassination attempts daily, nobody takes me seriously and there’s always plotting. I. Don’t. Want. THIS.” He spread out his hands and Rey wasn’t sure of what he was indicating._

“I don’t believe you.” _Prove it_ was the underlying challenge. 

At that moment, the Force bond terminated.


End file.
